User talk:Silversong123
Q: Do you like this user? Yes No Mentor Hi Silversong. I'm Nightfern, the head sysop of WSW. I'm also your mentor. I see you've used my codes on your userpage. :D That's fine (I don't care), but it looks weird. Mind changing the colors? xDD. So, if you have any questions regarding this wiki, please contact me. There's information on the welcome message, but it's shallow. If you want to dig deeper, leave me a message. You seem like a very cool apprentice and I'd love to see you grow into a dedicated member of this wiki. Your charart is amazing! Good luck! mapleleaf 17:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do you mind chatting with me? Just go on any page (like fanfiction) and you'll see a chat on the right top or bottom. mapleleaf 17:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't trouble yourself about it. I was just saying you should customize the colors to make them your own, lol. Even a different shade of purple. xD. Um, I can chat tomorrow night, I think. At, like, YOUR 8:00 (my 7:00) But I'm in Colombia, I never know where I'll be. :D mapleleaf 23:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Get your butt over at chat! mapleleaf 23:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Silversong! Welcome to WSW! Would you like to be friends? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Psst, quick, Raineh is a girl! Change it fast! xDDDD. mapleleaf 17:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I did the same thing when I first met her. :D. mapleleaf 17:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. :) mapleleaf 17:27, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver! We have been talking on the chat for a while, so i was wondering if yuo mabye wanted to be friends? You seem really nice. ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 23:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yay! =P ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Never mind...btw, CHAT please! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Silver! WW is a wiki is an encyclopedia on every character or place, as well as books. It's pretty uptight and strict their, and your only allowed 1 image on your profile- AND it needs to be done by you or someone you asked, not a character's art, say Cinderpelt's. You write book information, fill in character stuff, join some projects, and just edit. There's a image, signature, and Warriors Wiki is NOT policy- might as well read 'em. Good luck! mapleleaf 03:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Meh. It's strict, but I go on, and I have like 800 edits or something. :D mapleleaf 15:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I didn't think of that. xD. There's a lot of information to be put now that Crookedstar's Promise is out. mapleleaf 15:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) You better stay longer than that! lol. Yes, I did. :) mapleleaf 15:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Silver! Lol- Feather200 edits! 06:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi Silver! I was bored, so I dropped by to say hi! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 06:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) chatteh!!! NOW! Feather300 edits! 00:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oi, Apprentice! Silver! You're my apprentice (great one, too. :D). You should be asking me a ton of questions, damn it. xD. Like, how to make a poll or how I add a category or something. lol. SO ASK. Cheers!!!! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 16:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey homie! I'm a mentor like Nightfern now! although i don't have an apprentice yet. FeatherMew? 21:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I take pictures of my computer and other things with a download called "Quick screen capture". FeatherMew? 05:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat. FeatherMew? 06:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon LOLZ i saw, but don't worry, it gets better the more you draw. however, you photoshope skills are great! if you want me to draw yu a pic of your char, i'd be happy to oblige you. but be forwarned, i'm terrible at cats (that pic i put up was a rare one XD) [[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]]13:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) chat? FeatherMew? 22:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon wanna chat me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) go get yourself on chat!! FeatherMew? 19:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lol hey. Like my new "offical self-logo" on my page? FeatherMew? 01:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The current one on my page witn the feather? GIMP ;) FeatherMew? 05:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon catteh? Or chat XD if your still on... FeatherMew? 17:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sweet RP cats. And abotu sasha, she always live, she lives in my heart forever. FeatherMew? 01:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Silverrrr.... are you online? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Sunrise over']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|' sea']] 23:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I was there. But you dissapeared. FeatherMew? 23:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: The Ferns of Night No, I did not leave, dear apprentice. xD. And yes, I will continue this epic story. :) I went to my uncle's ''finca, ranch, for the week and they don't have wifi. To post up a picture, click on the green puzzle piece while editing, and add the name of the file, for example: Like this.png If it's too big re-size it. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 16:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) chat..! FeatherMew? 01:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon sorry i didnt answer! come back please! FeatherMew? 01:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hehe, eating breakfast. BEARCLAW FOREVER. NO CHEATING. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Just saying no logging out and voting again. Oi, any questions before I graduate this awesome user with 527 edits? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "pixels"? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo. check out my new blog. Feather 06:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey, Silver, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, we can chat like this. So, what you doing? And I voted for your Bear on the best Bear poll thingy! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) CHAT> WE HAVE IMPORTANT BEARTOOTH STUFF TO DISCUSS. Feather 18:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon are you able to come on chat now? Feather 19:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure. When your adding catogories, type in whatever you want the catogory to be named. save it, and it's a catogory. Feather 22:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That wasnt simple? >.< okay i'll make a screen shot for you. Feather 22:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Below your editing box, click add catogory, type in whatever you want it to say, and then click enter when done. click publish. Feather 23:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon well, yea. XD AND write more of The day the earth went cold before i become a overly-overly-overly devoted fan!! Feather 23:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon *cough cough* ''How do you make a category page/ I have no clue! I would have asked nighteh, but she never answers my questions anymore :( So now I'm asking you. Can you tell me in the simplest way possible? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I saw that. Offensive. :P The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 03:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hey toboe? can you help me make a siggy like yours? i love kiba and this is what i did so far with my siggy: KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) but there is a problem. Whever you click it goes to a page that doesn't exist can you please help? - Ravenflight00 *random glomp* Chat? Feathermoon 03:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh noes! Thats horrid! BTW, you better write more of The day the earth went cold soon or else...>:3 Feathermoon 03:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Of course, Silver... why would I deny you entry? XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) >:) Feathermoon 08:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat, or on you on that one computer? Feathermoon 17:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon >:| whats wrong with that computer anyway? Feathermoon 17:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No, I tried to count your approved charart, and didn't count 7. Can you give me a list? Feathermoon 17:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Are you on stupid computer? Feathermoon 02:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Silver?? Feathermoon 02:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Are you on idiot computer? =\ Feathermoon 02:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon !!! thanx silveh!! Kiba'The search for Paradise... 15:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)' Ugg. xD Feather Rollbacker 17:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat... ''(If you can >.>) ''Feather Rollbacker 00:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon thanx silvy but how do you put it on something like my user page for example? Kiba'The search for Paradise... 12:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC)' Hi, I like that picture and I think it could be good potentioal. But the current one seems to be working good, so mabye when it's been up for a month more we cna think about that one. :D Also, the contest will be judged soon. Feather Rollbacker 04:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Age We don't give a fuck, Silver. :D I've had a huge lie forever and the user who knows doesn't care. I actually totally did something stupid last year.. yikes... Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 15:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Long story. Not telling. :D Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 15:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Silver, Wikia had to fix your userpage because you had some seriously messed-up coding. I suggest you remove the boxes and then add them again, because they said since its not their userpage, they just did what they had to to get the page back up again, but I can't see your background. Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 10:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) F.S.W.D Silver, you've edited many times recently, and somehow managed to ignore this. :3 Feather Lolwut 00:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hye, i've got an idea of how we can chat without using the chat tab!! Feather Lolwut 23:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You're in BIG trouble, Silver. Yes, yes you are. YOU'RE IN SOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE. Oh, my StarClan. If you actually believed that, then lol. Anyways, since Feather is taking a break, her and I talked something over. It's regarding P:I. Silversong, Feather and I would ''love it if you stepped in as temporary deputy until Feather returns. Let me know what you think, 'kay? =) 22:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad. Thanks a lot for helping out, Silver. It really means a lot to me. Considering I'm not stable enough to lead it on my own. We were planning on choosing you as permanent deputy once I step down anyways. I don't contribute to PI much, and I do have other duties on Warriors Wiki, like PB and PCA. XD 02:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Whenever you want! The only difference between being a warrior and a lead, is that you get to archive images. =) 18:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha. It's not all that hard. I do it all the time! xD 22:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you edit the section you're approving, then right click, then choose select all, the choose cut. Save the changes, and go here, and add the approved section to the bottom of the page. Simple as that. 23:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I would LOVE a siggie! Ok, here's the info for it. What it says: Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon What it looks like: It's orange with like..green dots around it if that's posssible, thank youuuuuuu! Moony (Loudsplash) *sniffle* I'm so proud of you, Silversong. You used to be my (amazing) apprentice, and then a Gabriel Iglesias sidekick, and now the temporary deputy of Project:Imagine! You're better then me at charart AND at fanfiction. *sobs* YOU MAKE ME SICK. Nah, I was just kidding. Just trying to scare the shit outta you. :D YOU MAKE ME PROUD. Now I'm not kidding. Love, Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 23:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *squeal* I know I sound like some creepy stalker, but I want to meet you in real life sometimes. I have a feeling we'd be good friends. :D Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 23:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Contact Wikia. :D Nightfern He told me to catch a lobster for him! 23:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver! Ya on? 23:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank youuuu I think I got it now imma test it. 11:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Silver (?) Blahhh. Nicknames! X3 Hi. Thanks for welcoming me. I hope we can become friends! Graceglow 18:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't mind getting a siggy; I was just going to ask anyway. *dips head* lol xD Graceglow 19:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver! So about the mentor-apprentice thing. I'm gonna need help with everything except making fanfics-stories. I can do that. .......=3 Graceglow 15:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) P:I Concerns? Hello, Silversong! I'm just sending you this message regarding a few things. I hope you've realized that Cloudskye has stepped down out of the place as P:I leader, concluding into myself taking her place...and you beccomig permanant deputy ;) Also, just a few pages you might need to look over a few times, add chararts to, or just check daily. ;) Ah, I also meant to ask you if you wanted any suggestions of rules you want would like to tell me? I'll listen to them if you have any. :) Feather Lolwut 00:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Idea for P:I Yo Silversong, Since Skye is gone I'm going to send this to the deputy. :P *sobs* I'm so damn proud. I had an idea for your project. I've seen a couple of chararts that have been abanonded or ready to be CBAed but haven't. So, I was thinking we could create a little box at the top and Senior Warriors who think that the charart is ready to be approved, CBAed, or tagged as an abandon (after one week without notice) - but only for chararts where no one has commented on it in four days. So it would look something like this.... Just an idea. 13:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and for the S.W.D.S or whatever the hell it is, I was thinking it should be renamed Senior Warrior Nominations, so it's a lot easier to find. Like I said, just a thought. 14:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Would I lie? Of course i'm serious. :) Feather Lolwut 22:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ^Can I put in here? There are no senior warriors at the moment. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie| For two years the wind blows... ]] 23:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Colaaaaaaa Nighty told me to come and ask you for the charart request i've been trying to get someone to do. Can u do a charart for meh *note this may be hard lol* Name: Meadowleaf Gender: Guess, she-cat XD Rank: Queen with kits Description: Meadowleaf is a brown tabby she-cat. She died having kits so she has x's on her eyes. Kits: Minnowkit, Birdkit, Leafkit, and Tumblekit Minnowkit's Description: Pretty russet furred tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes Birdkit's Description: Birdkit is a light gray and white she-kit with grass green eyes Leafkit's Description: Ginger she-kit with a leaf shaped spot on her side and amber eyes Tumblekit's Description: Cream tom with purple eyes 11:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) >.< Thanks a lot. I'm gonna cry now. You added MEEE to your userpage. And you called me Gloweh. And now I feel all special. *hugs* XDD GraceglowBelieve 19:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) *sob* I'M SORRY. I didn't know... :/ 01:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silver, about PI- Do deputies have the authority to approve images? Cause some have been CBA for weeks, and I've been stalking the page to put a charart up XDDDDD >.< GraceglowBelieve 12:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Someone said to copy the whole thing and paste it into approved images. Then you delete the one on the for approval page. GraceglowBelieve 18:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Try it and get back to me about it. *O.e I thought I was the apprentice! XD* Oh and by the way, there's practically a party in chat. GraceglowBelieve 18:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You're not a bad mentor. You're deputy of a project, for StarClan's sake! You're bound to be busy. I'm certain I had a question about charart, but I've forgotten! XD my bad memory! GhostglowBOO! 17:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) WE NEED TO CHAT, LEIK. ON WSW IRC. LEIK, NOW. xD Feather Scared yet? 22:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon did i miss you? :( Feather Scared yet? 23:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I have a huge, HUGE question to ask. Silver, hi! Listen. You know the charart tutorials on PI? Do you have to be on there a long time to make one? Or not? Do you think I'm ''good enough to make one yet? Getting to the point XD Can I post one? It says ask Feather ''or ''you...XD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 16:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. A lot ^.^ I'll start it up now! ^_^ [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 16:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) P:I Hi, Silversong. Cloudskye and I were talking abot P:I, and she had mentioned that she had to archive a buncch of images becuase you approved them and never archived them yourself. I'm just letting you know that if you approve or decline the image, you should move it before you even write that it is approved/declined, becuase we can't have a page full of approved images waiting for other leads to move. ;) . 23:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just in the future make sure. . 22:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you approve my friend's request to join PI? She's getting kinda impatient.. XD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!]] 15:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Silver! May StarClan light your pawsteps. [[User:Graceglow|'''Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 15:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC)